


Runaway

by Kaneres



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneres/pseuds/Kaneres
Summary: Safian wants to find her. Where did she go? She's lost and can't find her.She's devastated now.





	Runaway

The girl, Safian as she called herself, ran through the night in the middle of no where, not even Safian could tell where she was at this point but she knew it was on the outskirts of town she currently lived peacefully in with her girlfriend, Ivy. That's who Safian was looking for. Ivy. She couldn't find her anywhere in their home together, she was scared.

"Ivy!?" Safian yelled out. "Where are you!? Please be alright!" Safian gripped onto her sweater as the night became slowly colder. They lived in a relatively cold area, which for Safian, was not a good thing. Safian wasn't exactly a human person which Ivy knew about, but to Safian's surprise, Ivy accepted her and actually didn't care. Safian was using a body of a girl she murdered, her true colours were under the skin, now that was a secret her girlfriend didn't know about and she wanted to keep it that way. 

Safian's pace slowly weakened as her parasites slowed inched out the body's skin and gripped tightly to her, this was suggesting that the parasites were cold and were trying to escape to find something warm. At this rate if she doesn't warm up soon, the parasites will slowly die within her, which she by far doesn't want. 

Her breathing became heavy as she felt like she walked for hours. Safian called out again to find Ivy but she looked everywhere. Ivy was no where to be seen and she was devastated. She slowly leaned against a tree and fell onto the ground on her knees, she slowly noticed she was crying but this time she let it out. Safian never liked crying because she couldn't even tell if it was happening or not and it expressed something she truly couldn't. But this time, she just didn't care, she wanted Ivy back. 

Safian laid against the tree for what it seemed liked hours, slowly watching the sun rise with parasites gripping to her skin harshly, making the body bleed. Safian was just numb at this point, she just wanted to die out here, she always thought if she lost Ivy, she would go too. She had a good run didn't she? She knew no one else would accept her after this, Ivy was so different from anyone she met and she was just a normal human of all things. 

Safian's thoughts were suddenly crushed as she heard walking nearby as well as voices. It seemed like some sort of squad group. Safian sighed as she couldn't have any strength to get up, she was practically on the verge of death from how cold she was. But it seems her efforts to get up were heard since she was rather loud with the crackling of branches and leaves. 

She noticed a male figure around the corner of the tree with a flashlight, he seemed to be wearing some winter type gear with glasses of some sorts. She made a mental note of his features for feature reference. The male soon noticed her, his expression slowly turning into a confused one as he walked over to her. Safian turned her face around so the man wouldn't see the parasites on her. He appeared to have left his squad to see what the noise was. 

"Well what have we here? What is a girl like yourself doing out here in the cold? It's almost 0 degrees." The male stated, confusion as well as concerned cut threw his voice. 

Safian didn't respond at first until she knew he was staring at her for an odd reason. Not just out of confusion, but he seemed to be studying her. Safian shook her head and looked down.

"That's none of your business. Now will you do me a favour and leave me alone?" Safian barked at him, but the male didn't seem so faltered. He watched as Safian tried to walk away from the tree, noticing how cold and weak she appeared. But another thing he got to was the strange antenna on her head which he quickly noted her as not human.

"Now wait a minute." The male started. "We must've got on the wrong foot." The male reached over and suddenly grabbed Safian's antenna harshly, pulling her back towards him, almost stumbling over in the process. "I'm Agent Mortis." He kept a straight face despite the painful expression Safian was making

"Yeah yeah and i'm fucking satan, now can you please let me go!? That hurts!" Safian yelled at him suddenly, but Mortis' hand suddenly covered hers when she heard another male voice call out.

"Agent M, are you alright over there?" The other agent yelled out to him. Mortis replied with a somewhat cheerful voice. 

"Yeah i'm fine! Just check a few things, the rest go on ahead, just make sure your trackers are on!" Mortis yelled back to the agent, giving him a thumbs up. Safian was struggling against him the entire time in annoyance. The agent nodded and went on ahead with his squad group, leaving Mortis behind. 

Mortis slowly let Safian go, letting out a sigh as he did. "Now sorry about that." He apologised, Safian took a step away from him, giving him a glare, Mortis finally getting a good look at her face. 

"Woah." Mortis started. "You're definitely an anomaly like I expected. What are you doing outside of this town exactly?" Mortis asked. 

Safian didn't seem to want to answer but he already knew at this point so she answered truthfully. "Trying to find my girlfriend." Safian stated proudly.

Mortis looked very confused for a moment before suddenly laughing. "You? An anomaly that looks like that!? Has a girlfriend!? What a funny story!" 

Safian just glared at him, obviously showing she wasn't kidding. Mortis slowly stopped laughing and cleared his throat, nodding his head. 

"Right, not a story, got that down." Mortis stood up straight and sighed, taking out a radio device which confused Safian for a moment, before walking up close to him. 

"What is that thing?" Safian asked, actually looking curious despite her condition. Mortis stepped back a few before smirking and walking into the radio.

"Squad come back to sector B of the forest, I found a strange anomaly that I feel like we need a better look at." Mortis said the entire thing staring at Safian straight in the eyes, Safian eyes widened as she stepped back away from him, almost falling over. She knew these kinds of people, but she didn't know they would be around this specific area. 

"Sorry bud. There was a strange parasite in the air recently and that's why we were here. We had to get to it before the SCP Foundation did anything. Welcome to the GOC."  
Mortis finished that sentence with a shrug as his other men came up behind him. Safian was shocked as she couldn't even do anything, she was too cold. She was just wanted to be warm again. Maybe this place will warm her up? 

Or maybe being in Ivy's arms again would help her out.


End file.
